<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a submarine is not a garrison by Harmonica_Smile (Rescue_Remedy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782906">a submarine is not a garrison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue_Remedy/pseuds/Harmonica_Smile'>Harmonica_Smile (Rescue_Remedy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MarLaw LawMar Ficlets and Others [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Chapter 999 and 1000 spoilers, Complete, Established Relationship, Law POV, M/M, MarLaw requests, Mostly Canon Compliant, Not overt, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot, Wano Arc (One Piece)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rescue_Remedy/pseuds/Harmonica_Smile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Polar Tang is not a garrison, and Kaido's keep is not an airport, but it doesn't stop random (samurai) freeloaders and (mythical zoan) vehicles from using either one for purposes not designed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MarLaw LawMar Ficlets and Others [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a submarine is not a garrison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>600 words or so ficlet in response to the prompt word: 'unexpected', setting: 'airport'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaos. Law sliced through a few Gifters and Pleasures and landed some steps higher to keep him free from the giants, (Numbers, Hawkins—at the tip of his nodachi—had said). They were still smashing everything in sight. He filed for later the tattoo stencilled on the underside of one's arm. The design resonated with digits and codes he'd come across at Punk Hazard.</p><p>Law surveyed the mêlée. There he went. Marco swooped in and grabbed Zoro by the shoulders, telling Nico Robin and Bone-ya,  (Law guessed, he couldn't hear in the rush of attack and defence), to run to the top of the castle. The Polar Tang was not a garrison, and Kaido's keep was not an airport, but it didn't stop random (samurai) freeloaders and (mythical zoan) vehicles from using either one for purposes not designed.</p><p>Robin and Brook were needed. Zoro was needed more. Law took a few more steps. Like, twenty in one go. Kid was ahead of him. He teleported himself in front. Kid drew down some flag pole and jettisoned himself ahead of Law, and, ah, he didn't have the energy to waste.</p><p>Zoro, ascending, grinned like the thrill and tilt of an amusement park ride. The kind that lulled travellers to safety, and imagination to peril. That and the motion. Even while zapping himself away from Killer's knives and Kid's scrapyard heap, spotting the heavy fast tread of the dinosaurs at the higher reaches and closer to the ground, Law smiled. Little did Zorojuro know.</p><p>That loud lizard charged Nami and God-ya. Tobi-Roppo. Flying Six. Thanks, Drake. Nami and God would manage. They always did, but Law cast a room from afar and sliced the tip of the dinosaur's tail and it writhed on the floor for a second, distracting her. Luckily the Family had been so noisy. The screech put his teeth on edge, but he ignored it like he was trained to with Pica's laugh. The other two scrambled away.</p><p>Two floors remaining. Law stopped for a beat. Not wise. Looked around. Seemed safe. For a beat.</p><p>Kine'mon had taught them the history of Wano as they waited for Luffy and his team to return from Whole Cake Island, and then it also seemed that Fire Fist had some connection to the country.</p><p>Even in battle, all emotions exist. Commonsense, and fire and ire might drive everything, but grief lit the fire. Then it was gone, the stab of pain Law felt, not his own, and there— </p><p>Law laughed to himself. Zoro's insult was lost as he hurtled through the air to the upper reaches of the castle. Where Law himself needed to be. Queen launched cannon balls. Marco lobbed Zoro and pushed away the past while redressing it.</p><p>Berating the bird didn't work. Law knew from experience. It shouldn't have been so unexpected. Zoro had practice dealing with Luffy's own methods of transporting his first mate (and weary ally). Not the most gentle. As for Law's own—</p><p>Marco circled and fought the two Calamities. Fashion Disasters for sure, given the stripes on Queen's britches. Though they wouldn't have been out of place with the Family, either. Queen couldn't be underestimated though, but Marco was more than enough for both of them. If anyone could subvert an Ancient zoan it was a Legendary zoan.</p><p>Law followed Zoro's trajectory and Kid and Killer were almost at the surface too. He spied a loose rock on a far crag and set himself up, landing smoothly, appearing at ease when the others breached the surface, as if he'd settled in with a nice cup of tea and an after-dinner mint. Far enough away from them all that he didn't have to smell them. Fighting raised a sweat.</p><p>Big Mom and Kaidou were huge. In the past, he'd spent enough time staring at Shanks to worry Bepo, even though it had been at a distance. Or the worry might have been that the both Akainu and Kizaru had the sub in their sights, so he closed the doors to the Polar Tang. He'd had a surgery to attend. He couldn't draw his gaze away from these two, but needed to try.</p><p>He forced his focus to just behind them, trying to gain perspective and slow the beating of his heart a little, and it more than slowed when it dropped to his gut. He fired up a Room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a few prompts for some Marco/Law or Marco &amp; Law on tumblr. I've only written one so far, but will post here too. That tag is getting kinda robust. Haha. This request was from anon.</p><p>Thanks for reading! This might connect to my one shot, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107280">Devil Fruit Drivers</a> (all about transportation prowess), and this Wano marlaw fic might precede this one: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889156">warm</a>, <i>and</i> kudos and comment love is met with love. Thank you!</p><p>My <a href="https://chromatic-lamina.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.<br/>My <a href="https://twitter.com/ChromaticLamina">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>